1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to diodes, as employed within sensor element structures. More particularly, the present invention relates to diodes with enhanced performance, as employed within sensor element structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sensor element structures are optoelectronic structures which sense and classify incident electromagnetic radiation to provide electrical signals which are transported over conductor interconnect structures which connect the sensor element structures. Sensor element structures are often arranged as areal arrays which are employed as active elements within consumer products such as digital cameras.
As sensor element structure density and related conductor interconnect structure density within optoelectronic products has increased, it has become increasingly difficult to fabricate sensor element structures with enhanced performance.
It is towards the foregoing object that the present invention is directed.
Various sensor elements having desirable properties, and methods for fabrication thereof, have been disclosed within the optoelectronic product fabrication art.
Included but not limited among the sensor elements and methods for fabrication thereof are those disclosed within Theil et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,018,187 (a PIN diode sensor element structure with a transparent electrode which spans to a conductor interconnect structure); and (2) Mei et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,288,435 (a PIN diode sensor element structure having a metal bottom electrode sidewall and edge passivated with an N-amorphous silicon layer of greater linewidth than the metal bottom electrode).
The teachings of each of the foregoing references is incorporated herein fully by reference.
Desirable in the optoelectronic product fabrication art are additional sensor element structures having enhanced performance, and methods for fabrication thereof.
It is towards the foregoing object that the present invention is directed.